Carracosta (PS)
Carracosta is an Archelon-like Pokémon that appears as a playable character for the Rock Team. Character Description A Water/Rock type Pokémon introduced in Generation V that evolves from Tirtouga in level 37, Carracosta is a fossil Pokémon that can only be received from the Cover Fossil. They can live on both land and the ocean. A slap from one of them is enough to open a hole in the bottom of a tanker. They have incredible jaw strength that enables them to chew up steel beams, rocks and their prey. They can even chew up shells and bones if possible. They are known of their incredible defense stat but since it's a turtle, they are quite slow. In PokéSmash Carracosta appears as a playable character for the Rock Team. Like in the games, he has good offense and defense but is the slowest character in the game next to Escavalier and Spiritomb. His Neutral Special is to use Rock Blast. His Side Special is to get in his shell and slide on the floor. His Up Special is to use a geyser to propel himself up. His Down Special is to use Shell Smash. His in-game description here: CARRACOSTA "Armored tank coming this way! The ancient turtle is here to slap some sense into the other enemies! Watch out for his Shell Smash! Or else you'll truly know a turtle's speed." Attributes Carracosta is a powerful Pokémon with much offense and defense at the same time to back him up. Although his speed is the worst in the game, next to Escavalier and Spiritomb. His attacks normally include stone attacks or water attacks as well. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Carracosta slaps two times and bashes forward with his shell for a third move. *Side Tilt: Carracosta headbutts forward. *Up Tilt: Carracosta does an arch-shaped slap upwards. *Down Tilt: Carracosta swipes his two flippers forward. *Dash Attack: Carracosta bashes forward. *Forward Smash: Carracosta performs a hard slap forward. If it hits someone, the attack will let out a splash. *Up Smash: Carracosta claps his flippers upwards. *Down Smash: Carracosta spins around on his shell. *Neutral Air: Carracosta goes in his shell and spins around. *Forward Air: Carracosta slams his flippers forward. *Back Air: Carracosta thrusts his shell backwards similar to Bowser's Back Air. *Up Air: Carracosta does a fury of slaps upwards. *Down Air: Carracosta puts his flippers together and slams them down. *Pummel: Carracosta slaps the opponent. *Forward Throw: Carracosta takes out a boulder out of nowhere and smashes it against the victim. *Back Air: Carracosta grabs the opponent and throws them away. *Up Air: Carracosta grabs the opponent and jumps up to then bring him or her down with force. *Down Air: Carracosta stomps the ground, making rocks fall into the downed opponent. *Floor (back): Carracosta slaps forward. *Floor (front): Carracosta headbutts forward and slaps behind him. *Floor (trip): Carracosta slaps forward. *Edge (<100%): Carracosta quickly climbs up and gets on his shell to dash forward. *Edge (100%+): Carracosta slowly climbs to the stage and slaps forward. *Neutral-Special: Carracosta uses Rock Blast. Carracosta simply shoots a rock forward. *Side-Special: Carracosta gets on his shell and dashes around on it. If in the air, he'll instead use Aqua Jet to jet himself forward. *Down-Special: Carracosta uses Shell Smash. Carracosta does the same animation done in Pokémon: Black & White. Once he does it, he'll turn out faster than before, stronger but at the cost of being defensive. *Final Smash: Ancientpower: Carracosta stomps the ground as a shower of rocks start falling from the sides. While this is happening, Carracosta's stats are heightened a bit and can move freely through the stage. Taunts *Up: Carracosta takes out a Cover Fossil and starts looking at it with confusion. *Side: Carracosta punches his other slipper as if hitting his palm with his knuckle. *Down: Carracosta hides in his shell for a bit. If he's attacked in this state, he'll not flinch from attacks. Fans call this taunt Withdraw. On-Screen Appearance Carracosta pops out of his shell and enters a combat pose. Cheer *Female Voices: Carra! Carra! Carracosta! Carra! Carra! Carracosta! Victory Poses *Carracosta starts waving at an unknown crowd. *Carracosta starts spinning on his shell rapidly but then quickly jumps out of it and strikes a pose. *Carracosta pounds his belly like a gorilla. Event Matches TBA... Role in Story Mode Carracosta is one of the protagonists of the story mode. He is good friends with Kabutops and Omastar in the mode as well. Costumes *Face of the Shore: Carracosta's normal appearance. *Shiny Shore: Carracosta's shiny appearance. *Red Shore: Carracosta in a red appearance. *Green Shore: Carracosta in a green appearance. *Blast Shore: Carracosta in a similar color scheme to that of Blastoise. Gallery Carracosta~DW.jpg|Face of the Shore Carracosta~Shiny.jpg|Shiny Shore Category:PokéSmash Category:PokéSmash Characters Category:MoleFreak23